My Guardian Angel
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: So I got inspired to write this oneshot about my favorite Supernatural pairing Dean and Castiel! This is a short,sweet fanfic where Dean has fallen in love with the angel and Castiel loves Dean as well. But Cas is not willing to commit. M/M Slash! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So Destiel is my favorite pairing, and I got inspired to write this oneshot. Hope y'all like it!**

_**Flashback**_

"_I need you Cas," Dean had said earlier in the evening, "Please."_

_His eyes pleaded with those of the angel in front of him._

_Castiel was conflicted at the admission. He loved his father and he would stay by his side if he needed to, but his human emotions were getting the better of him._

"_What you're asking, it's…" The angel trailed off and looked at the ground._

"_What?" Dean demanded his anger and hurt rising to the surface._

"_I can't!" Castiel said, finality in his tone, "I'm sorry."_

_The angel walked off, leaving Dean with his thoughts and emotions._

_**Now**_

Dean pulled up to the motel in the Impala after the meeting with the angel. Sighing, he stepped out of the car, rain pouring down, and walked to his motel room that he was sharing with Sam.

The first thing he noticed upon opening the door, was that Sam was not there. There was a note on the table by the phone that was scribbled in his little brother's handwriting. He sighed in relief and peeled his soaked t-shirt off. A shower was what he needed after the night he had.

The hot water felt good flowing over his skin, turning it a light shade of pink in the process. Even though life on the road was hell, he reveled in these times that he had to himself where he could enjoy what he had at the moment.

Turning the water off and draping a towel around his waist, he pulled on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt that he would most likely wear tomorrow as well. He ran the towel through his hair, drying the excess water and then he ran his hands through his still-soaked hair.

He was tired, he was hurt; emotionally and physically and the cold, unfamiliar bed of the crappy motel called out to him. He flopped down on his side, his eyes remaining open, threatening to leak tears. He willed his mind to think of something other than that damn angel.

He almost succeeded in changing his thoughts, until he heard the rustling of bed sheets and felt the bed dip down. He jerked up and turned around to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the Queen Sized bed.

"Fuck Cas!" He yelled, angrily.

Cas kept quiet and just looked around the room, his innocent blue eyes finally locking on Dean's deep green ones.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" he asked, pushing the cover off of him, getting ready to push himself up. Castiel didn't speak; he just turned his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, repeating the two words that he told Dean during their earlier conversation.

Dean snorted. "What are you doing here, Cas?" he repeated, his tone much more annoyed than before. Castiel locked eyes with the hunter once more and reached out to him. Before Dean could protest, soft lips were moving against his rough ones as Cas kissed him.

It took a minute for Dean to figure out what was happening, but when his mind did come back to him, he pushed the angel away. "You said it yourself," he grunted, pushing himself off the bed, "You can't." He walked to the bathroom leaving Castiel to hang his head in defeat. When he came back, the angel was gone, a silver feather left in the place he once sat.

Dean picked up the feather and examined it. He knew Castiel left it for him. He sighed and placed it gently on the nightstand of the motel and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep, his dreams projecting his time in Hell against his will.

Only one thing could cure him. But he didn't want to. And that's when his dreams went black.

**This isn't going to be a oneshot :P Seriously, I can't leave you guys hanging there. I'll probably do like 2 or 3 chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!**

"Dean, wake up!" Sam's voice rang through the motel room.

Dean groaned and forced his eyelids open, seeing his brother standing over his bed with a scowl on his face. What time was it? They had to meet Bobby today and Dean realized he overslept.

"Shit, Sammy," he said, pulling on jeans and his leather jacket, "You're just now waking me up?"

"Dean, do you know how hard you are to wake up?" Sam scowled and grabbed his duffle bag and the keys to the Impala. With one last look at the room, making sure he didn't forget anything, Dean grabbed the feather Castiel left him and carefully put it into his jacket pocket and followed his brother.

The car ride was pretty quiet, where conversation was concerned. Dean had ACDC and Bon Jovi playing, which annoyed Sam for a little while. They got to Bobby's house in no time, and Dean wasn't too happy when he saw they weren't the only ones that Bobby had called.

Castiel stepped out of the house to greet the brothers. Sam nodded and smiled at the angel, where as, Dean scowled and pushed past him. It was like that all day, the constant silence between the two of them. Sam and Bobby even noticed it. But they stayed silent, figuring this was a conflict between the two of them.

"Dean," the angel whispered, "please talk to me."

Dean refused to even meet Castiel's eyes. He instead busied himself with cleaning his gun, making sure to stay in Bobby and Sam's sight all day. The day came to a halt, the bright sky replaced with the dark, thick blanket of night.

The bar was open late. He had been there drinking for a while, hitting on a pretty girl. He needed to take his mind off of Cas and she would have to do. They stumbled out of the joint, leaning on each other to stay upright.

"I can't go," she said, looking away, "I'm sorry."

He slammed the door, anger on his face as he turned to face her. She looked scared and she just wanted to get as far away from him as she could. He took some deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"I'm getting tired of those two words," he spat, glaring at the girl.

She shivered and turned away, walking towards a blue car across the parking lot. He ran after her, gripping her arm, probably leaving a bruise there. She yelped at the touch and whirled around.

"Don't touch her," came a gruff voice. A man that looked a little rough around the edges appeared from the shadows, three more following him. He stepped up to Dean and raised his hand to throw a punch. The older Winchester prepared for the impact, but when it never came, he opened one eye. There were four guys and one girl lying around him, seemingly unconscious.

_Castiel, _he thought, as he made his way back to the Impala.

It took a couple tries to get the key in the ignition, but he managed to do it and the car started up. He made his way to the hotel, replaying the events from the bar that were fresh in his head.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he pulled into a parking space and stepped out of his baby. He needed a hot shower and a good nights rest and that's exactly what he intended to do.

He flopped onto the uncomfortable bed and groaned into the pillow. He ached, his head was throbbing and the angel was constantly in his thoughts. He shut his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep and as he lost consciousness, a rustling of wings was heard.

His eyes shot open and he scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary or maybe a certain person. But when he saw nothing, he just shook his head and closed his eyes again, figuring it was a hallucination from the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

That is until the bed dipped down and he felt the heat emitted from the body next to him…

**Here's chapter 2! :D It's not all that long, but chapter 3 should be up soon! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Because I love you guys!**

_He scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary or maybe a certain person. But when he saw nothing, he just shook his head and closed his eyes again, figuring it was a hallucination from the alcohol he had consumed earlier._

_That is until the bed dipped down and he felt the heat emitted from the body next to him…_

Dean jumped off the bed, startled at the intrusion of the angel. Castiel stood up, grabbing the older Winchester's wrist as he punched at the angel. He threw him up against the wall, a hand over his mouth, blue eyes boring into green ones.

The look on Cas' face told him everything. They told him to keep quiet. Castiel slowly pulled his hand away as Dean nodded; silently saying he would stay silent. They stayed like that for a minute, silence settling around them.

"What do you want, Cas? He asked, his voice so low, it was barely audible.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, as if confused for a second before leaning up the short distance and connecting his lips with Dean's. The Winchester was still, not moving, not breathing, at first. When he gathered all the parts of his sane mind back up, he decided, "Fuck it" and moved his lips against the angel's in a hungry kiss.

Both men pulled away gasping for air and staring at each other.

"I want you," Castiel said, making sure to be quiet.

Dean's heart swelled at the words and so did his member. He pulled Cas in for another searing kiss and started to move away from the wall and towards the bed. Castiel gasped into the Winchester's mouth as his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it.

Dean snaked up the angel's body, connecting his lips, once again to Cas' in a searing kiss. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as the hunter snaked his tongue into the angel's mouth and began to explore the moist cavern, learning and memorizing each crevice that he could reach. He pulled back, only to give his burning lungs some air.

Clothes were taken off and strewn across the room, the Holy Tax Accountant look that Castiel sported was now spread across the motel room and the clothes that Dean had put on after his shower were missing as well.

Both men lay on the bed, Dean on top and Cas on bottom. Dean ground his hips into the angel's eliciting moans and gasps from the virgin. "Need…you…now." Castiel managed to choke out. Dean chuckled and crawled off the hot body beneath him, leaving the angel propping up on his elbows, head cocked to the side.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and met the angel's questioning gaze. "It makes it…easier." Dean explained, "Spread your legs, Cas." The angel complied with the request, allowing Dean to lie in between the long legs of the vessel. He poured lube onto his fingers and positioned them at Castiel's entrance. He gently pushed into the ring of muscle, a groan of pain and pleasure slipping past those gorgeous, kiss-swollen lips.

"Relax," Dean said softly, kissing Cas' stomach. The angel did as instructed and Dean added another finger. He started to scissor Castiel, getting him ready for his stiff, hard member and looking for the bundle of nerves that would send the angel into a pleasure induced shock.

He knew he found it when he heard Cas moan louder and arch his back. He thrusted into the tight heat around his fingers making sure to hit Castiel's prostate each time. When he pulled out, he received a groan of protest.

"This will be a whole lot better," he murmured against the angel's lips. He pulled away long enough to put lube over his hard member, growling in pleasure at the sensation. He positioned himself at Castiel's entrance, kissing him to ask permission. The angel nodded and in one swift movement, Dean was sheathed inside Cas, both of them moaning.

He stilled, mustering up all the self control he had to not pound into the virginal hole. When Cas nodded, Dean slowly pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, setting a wonderful, blissful pace. Moans filled the room, getting louder when Dean hit the angel's prostate head on. It wasn't long before Castiel came, shouting Dean's name and spilling his seed on their abdomens. The clenching of the muscles and the tight heat around him, did him in and with three more thrusts, Dean was spilling his white hot seed inside the angel. He collapsed on top of him, careful not to put all of his weight on him.

After he came down from his orgasmic high, he rolled off and pulled out of Castiel, grabbing two towels to clean them up. He pulled the covers back and slid underneath, motioning for the angel to join him. Castiel smiled and slid underneath the motel sheets, nuzzling Dean's chest.

Both men yawned, and Dean realized how right this felt. He realized that even though he said he'd needed the angel earlier, it was way past true now. He realized that he was in love with the angel, and thought scared him and comforted him at the same time.

"I love you," Castiel slurred, sleepy from the previous events.

Dean was shocked and touched by the words and he just smiled and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"I love you too, Cas." He said, sleep threatening to take over. And they finally allowed it to.

Sam slipped into the room, trying his best to be quiet. He saw a suit top and a tie, and…the cream colored trench coat that Castiel always wore.

He scanned the room, looking for the angel, when his gaze finally landed on his brother's bed, the sleeping and happy forms of both men.

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was smug and knowing. He withdrew his phone and dialed Bobby's number, knowing the older hunter would still be awake.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Sam whispered smugly. He hung up and glanced back at his brother and the angel.

He smiled. Who would have ever thought?

The Hunter and The Angel.

**So that's it! I know, I know, too short right? Don't worry; I've started another story about these two! Reviews make for a happy author and a happy author means faster writing!**


End file.
